Resident Evil : The Incident On highway 13
by Austin Jungers
Summary: First Fic.Kyle enter's Teri City unsuspecting of the evil which lie within...R&R.I'm just putting up all of the chapters.......Read how much you like!
1. Prologue

Chapter zero: prologue

6:30 A.M., June 3rd,1998

An alarm rings in the Schmidt household. A man slowly opens his eyes. 6:30 A.M. It was 

time for his wife to get up and ready for work. She sets the alarm off and went to the

bathroom down the hall. The man,Kyle, got up and went into the living room and turned

on the television. Kyle, half asleep turned it to channel 4. The news was on. The

anchorman said," Now lets take it to the weather with Jason Peere,Jason?" just then the

weatherman came on screen and said,"Thank you, Mark, today's high is 82 degrees for the

Racoon city area and a low of 73 degrees. We have a west wind flow at 1.52 MPH. Back to

You Mark." At that point,the phone rang. Kyle let it ring. The answering machine 

beeped, and a familiar voice said,"Kyle, it's Carl, You need to come to--" just then

Kyle picked up the phone and Carl, his boss said,"Work today, we need you to drive." 

"okay, I'll be there. 7:45 okay?" "Its perfect. Get ready!"

6:47 A.M.,June 3rd,1998

Kyle's wife was already gone for work, and Kyle was showering. after he was out of the

shower, he got dressed in Levi's and an Old Navy muscle shirt. He went to the kitchen

and opened a drawer,there he pulled out an old colt magnum,and put it in his pocket.

He then went the garage,

and started his car, opened the garage door and was off. he passed a sign that

read "You are now leaving Greenville!"

7:43 A.M.,June 3rd,1998

Kyle pulled into the shipping yard and parked. Carl walked up to him as he left the car

and closed the door. "Kyle, your semi is loaded and ready to go, right over there,"Carl

said pointing at a big red rig. Kyle got in and slipped the magnum in the glove box and

started the semi. He was to deliver to N. Raccoon city, 47 miles north of Raccoon city. 

at a stop sign, a post said "Teri City, 52 miles --- " 

"Raccon city, 94 miles --- "

And below that a highway sign "Highway 13"


	2. chapter 1

chapter one: Teri City  
8:43 A.M. june 3rd,1998

location:Teri city 

Kyle drove his rig into a town named Teri City. He passed a few stores,and restuarants.

He had the radio on. A man on the radio said,"Umbrella has released a new miracle drug

In Teri city two weeks ago, and was a huge success, The drug states that it will make

you look and feel ten years younger!Tomorrow it has a release in Racoon city--"Kyle

pulled the key from the ignition. He parked into a Casey's. He went in, grabbed a coke 

and some Gardetto's,his favorite snack, and the clerk scanned the items as Kyle said,"

I would like a pack of Marlboro lights 100's" the clerk turned,grabbed,and scanned this

item as well. The clerk said,"Your total is $7.02" Kyle grabbed his wallet and took out

a ten, and said,"keep the change." and left with his snacks in hand. Kyle stepped into 

his truck and put the key in the ignition slot and turned. The engine didn't turn over.

"DAMN!" Kyle said,frustrated"It won't start" Kyle then checked his cellphone,

'no service'. "DAMMIT!!"kyle yelled out with more frustration. He started looking

for a service station. None in sight. He started walking down the highway. About 5 

minutes down he saw a service station. Kyle entered the shack. a man lay undre

a car,changing it's oil. Kyle said,"Hello? Anyone here?" the mechanic said,"Yeah, 

whaddya want?" "I have a truck at casey's, it needs fixin'" "No can do, I have Two days

of solid work." "well...Damn,"kyle said under his breath."better find a hotel. I'm

still tired."

9:03 A.M. june 3rd,1998

location: Days Inn hotel,1 mile in side Teri city's walls

Kyle walked up to a Days Inn hotel. He walked to the front desk and mumbled,"I would

like to check in please." the manager said,"O.K. $55 for today." Kyle pulled his

wallet out and took out three twenty's and slammed them on the counter. They handed him

a cardkey and he walked towards the hall. The manager yelled out,"ROOM 201!" and kyle

slumped to his room and went in,instantly falling asleep.

1:04 P.M. june 3rd,1998

Kyle woke up to a ferocious banging on the door. He opened the door to reveal a bloody 

maid. She charged at him forcefully,biting at him. She then tripped and bit his calf.

Kyle yelled and pulled out his magnum and shot,hitting her in the back. She squirmed in

pain for a while and died. Kyle fell over,unconscious, from exhaustion


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:the bar

5:45 P.M. June 3rd, 1998

location:Gym at Teri high school

A man burst into a high school gym. They were there, too."damn." he said under his

breath. She's not here. She must have left. He has got to find her. he jumped back into

his pickup searching for the gun. he felt the handle of the revolver. he put in on the

seat and closed the door, not bothering to put on his seat belt. The horrid sight

returned to him, the man(or was it a monster?)mauling his coach. The blood, it almost

made him throw up again. He ran outside and saw a dead body, knowing it was caused

by that monster. There was a gun on it, fired only twice, With four rounds left.

He remembered what his father told him at his deathbed, they rang through his head 

" Tom, always fight for whats right, and I'm always with you, in here" And he

remembered him pointing at his heart. He fought the tears, and drove away To find her. 

Meanwhile...

5:45 P.M. June 3rd, 1998 

location:football stadium of Teri high school

She looked around. she couldn't find him. She saw a corpse of someone she knew, Coach

Jaggers, his neck was torn out. She turned around. a man in completely covered clothing

grabbed her by the wrist and said to her,"We need to get out of here." She followed

him. He tried to comfort her with small-talk,"Whats your name?" He gently asked. Her

upper lip was quivering as She said,"Sandy, Whats yours?" The man was running and then

they stopped and he said to her,"My name is confidental.But my codename is HUNK."

He aimed his MP5 into a small car. "Good." and jumped in"Get in!" he yelled at Sandy.

She ran around the car and sat in the drivers seat. he grabbed a police handgun off of

the passenger seat and handed it to her."Aim for the head."he told her,and started the

engine. He shifted into drive, and they were off. HUNK was jerking every which way To

avoid cars and such whan the car came to a stop.No gas. they Got out at a bar. Quickly,

they entered.

5:52 P.M. June 3rd, 1998 

location: Teri police department

Kyle opened his eyes to reveal a damp cell. An officer walked up to his cell. "Good 

you're up. Why did you shoot her?" The officer asked. Kyle answered snappy," She was

crazed,she bit me!" The officer sighed then left. Kyle just sat in a corner, looking at 

the floor blankly as he thought'what was her problem, Whats with this town!?!'

Than screaming and gunshots were heard,it rang through the department.The gunshots

stopped. a bloody officer holding a pump-action shotgun walked back

where they were and opened the cells."Go.GO!!!!!!" all ran out(except Kyle) as his side

started to burn. It felt as hot as hot can be."Damn!"shouted the officer."My side!" he 

rolled up his shirt to reveal Three claw marks. He rolled down his shirt and kyle walked

out of his cell to help the man.Kyle asked the man,"What happened?" The officer said, 

"a...Monster...eh...in...the...lobby...uhhhh..." He laid his head back and died

Kyle grabbed the shotgun and walked to the lobby with it in hand. all of a sudden an

eerie moaning came from the ceiling and Kyle cocked the shotgun and aimed it at the

ceiling. A monster with half of his brain showing,no eyes, and a razor-like tail, faced

Kyle, and kyle fired hitting the brains,and killed the monster. Kyle looked at the bodies

all over the floor and gagged,and gagged,and finally, vomited all over the floor. kyle

then started searching the station for any useful items.he walked into a room near

the showers which had tactical gear. When he found kneepads, he saw his bite with a

bandage around his leg. He took the bandage of as he switched into some tactical suit

and rebandaged it around his leg inside the suit. He put on all the tactical gear,

including the S.W.A.T. pad. Kyle searched the bodies in the lobby for weapons. 

He found: 2 9mm pistols,1 MP5, a tactical knife,and a sniper rifle. Luckily his suit

had a knife case,a shotgun case, and two pistol holders,the MP5 had a strap,and so did

the rifle. Kyle walked out of the police station into a street filled with chaos. He

walked straight towards an alley as the police force fired uselessly against the crowd.

6:12 P.M. June 3rd,1998

location:Bar

A pick-up stopped at the bar. Tom got out of the pick-up. a small car was there. Tom ran

inside to see some of the men in there with Sandy and a man in a body suit.Tom knew they

were out of bullets, because either of them were firing.luckily there was only two. Tom

fired into the back of one and the man went to the other one, got behind it, and broke

it's neck, killing it instantly. they barricaded the door and then Tom ran to Sandy,

hugging her feircly. HUNK just stood there, waiting. "What's the game plan,sir?" HUNK 

said. Tom replied,"Wait it out." HUNK then said," I won't, There nuking the town because

they cant control it, I was sent to kill off the infection at 4:00, but it had already 

started, so i ordered chopper evac, but they couldnt get a chopper started, and decided

to nuke the town. We need our own way out."Just then a swat member jumped through the

window and rolled. He stood up and said," Kyle schmidt, here to help." Tom looked at him

and said,"good,we need your help.My name is Tom, this is my girlfriend Sandy and this is

--""HUNK."The door then was busted down, and monster men poured in, and Kyle handed the

other survivors guns:Shotgun to HUNK,Handgun to Sandy, Handgun to Tom, and kept the MP5.

Shots were heard ringing through this area of the bar."Quick, upstairs!" Kyle yelled out

and they ran back to the door and rushed through it and slammed it shut,and barricaded

it.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3 : The school

7:47 P.M.,June 3rd,1998

location:Teri college 

A man walked out of a college stealthly and went for the tool shed. He opened the door  
"Who are you?" a man pointed a magnum at his forehead."I Stephen Pavlov.Yours?"Then the man answered,"I'm Barry Burton.Headin' to work then this happened."There was a silence.  
Barry motioned Pavlov to come to the back of the shed.Barry handed him a weapon."What it is?"Pavlov asked."a chainsaw,"Barry answered.They walked into the college to find survivors."I check food court."Stephen said.Barry nodded.Barry went to the elevator and called it.A distant moaning came from the cafeteria followed by the revving of a chainsaw,and a chainsaw hitting flesh.he'll be finethen the elevator opened. one person in it. Barry decided to conserve ammunition and kicked her then kicked her in the head,smashing it.barry rode to the fifth floor, the highest and searched around.nothing.He found his sisters dorm,and went in.She stood there.He knew it wasnt her,her body,yes,but her soul was far away.He aimed the magnum and shot her in the head,splattering the brains over the wall.one tear traveled down his cheek.

Stephen was getting surrounded.he revved here and there,but didn't even dent the crowd.More just kept coming.and one more found him from behind and bit at his neck. before he could do anything, the monster dropped after a gunshot was heard."Barry, thank you!,"he yelled and sawed more zombies to death.and charged through the crowd, engine blazing.he started to circle the crowd, chainsaw at neck point,cutting heads off  
when he saw the man who shot the zombie.It wasn't Barry."Who you are?"Stephen asked contiuing on the crowd.The chainsaw stopped.out of gas.he ran from the zombies as the man shot them with the 9mm,and said,"I am TaylorbangSmithbang"His magazine clicked dry. About seven remained in the cafeteria and they went for the elevator and called it.  
They went to the second floor to wait for Barry."I Stephen Pavlov,"he told Taylor as he reloaded his handgun. Taylor leaned against the wall and sat,exhausted.He started to tell Stephen what had happened."well,you see, my dad was very sick after using a sample of the T-CURE at WALMART,and He started to feel sick earlier today and called me home from soccer practice at the high school When a man burst in and killed the coach.Tom ran away and so did I and I went home to find my dad on the couch and he was extremely pale.This morning he was so sick he couldn't get up although he told me to go to school, and he'll call if he needs me.He called and I went home and he was standing after a few minutes and chased me.I had no choice but to shoot.""Wow,"stephen remarked.

He went to the fourth floor.no survivors.he went to the third floor.no survivorsand on the second he found Stephen and a friend by the elevator."Who is this?"Barry asked.  
"I am Taylor Smith.""are there any survivors?""no"they went down to the first floor and killed the remaining and grabbed a pitchfork from the shed for pavlov.they then left towards Teri High.a man stood on top of the high school when they got there.Zombies were chasing him.all of a sudden he started falling and landed on the pavement. There were zombies wandering the streets, but they decided to ignore them.they went inside the field when they heard a scream,"NO! dont throw th--"then a squishing noise was heard.when they got in they saw a girl pinned to the wall by a javelin. They turned and saw a young man,,who threw the javelin."Don't throw,we are O.K."Barry said,barring the doors

8:16 P.M. June 3rd,1998

location:Bar

Kyle and HUNK defended against the hordes of zombies crushing in on them by pushing against the door,sending Tom and Sandy upstairs for supplies while Kyle and HUNK put a bookshelf against the door.They went upstairs to find three zombies up therebeing meleed by Tom and Sandy."The guns you gave us are empty!"HUNK quickly blasted the zombies with his shotgun and headed towards a hall. in the hall was the owners gun case. A TMP uzi,a Shotgun and a hunting rifle lay wuthin the case.They gave Kyle his guns back and took the weapons out.Tom grabbed the rifle,Sandy grabbed the shotgun, and HUNK emptied the TMP and put the bullets in his TMP.Kyle then said"The fire escape!We can get out!I say we head to the school."HUNK and Tom agreed.Sandy decided that they should get a vehicle and escape A.S.A.P.They went to the window and Kyle kicked it out.They went down,one by one,and found a minivan.Tom drove them to the Gun shop and they grabbed bullets and such.They then stopped at a police precinct and searched for survivors.Kyle went into the dark lonely police precinct.he went down a damp hallway to the desk's and heard a deep breathing.he searched everywhere for a survivorhoping to find the only one he stopped for:His twin brother,Eric.To his relief the man he found hiding under a desk was his brother,perfectly fine.He brought Eric to the mini van and introduced him to the others.they were off towards the school.

9:12 P.M.,june 3rd,1998 

location:Teri high stadium

The minivan parked and they each got out.They decided to find the stadium as it was close to out of town and had a manhole.The door was baricadded,they went to the next door which wasn't baricadded and they got in and barricadedthe door to find four other survivors hiding in the stadium and they introduced themselves to each other.Kyle told them all about the manhole and said they caould escape easily.They agreed when a helicopter flew overheadand called it.It then dropped a huge box in the middle of the stadium and flew off.The box slowly opened and a man,only three times as big with his whole left side burnt, climbed out.His burnt arm was nothing but an extended stub with metal shards and and the other arm was fine except the monster had huge claws.his mouth  
was sewn shut with a huge eye protruding from its neck.It ran towards the group and it grabbed Pete with his burnt arm,extended the claws and pierced through his back.Pete howled with painthe monster then threw pete across the field and he and he landed by the man hole and he reached for a crowbar he found and he opened the man hole partially and spat up some blood.his torso was bleeding profusely,he was going to die.

Stephen threw the pitchfork and hit the eye on the beast and it staggerd in pain for a little bit and the group ran past him towards the manhole when Kyle pulled out a shockstick that he got from yhe gun shop and stabbed the beast in the leg.it was a young beast,just born as it was weak,and they made it to the man hole where pete lie and all went down except Kyle and then Pete mumbled,"Get out of town,immeadiatly remember,the bomb drops at sun rise he then lie his head down when he started to shake violently and scream and a pitchfork came flying into his head. kyle saw the shock stick in his leg when he saw the Monster,It was nearly healed completely, and it roared and kyle hopped down and pulled the man hole lid over as the monster ran towards them and roared again. they couldn't believe it.Sandy started up in tears and so did tom.everyone else fought the tears,but knew they were going to die as this is truely hell.


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4:wesker's plot

9:05 P.M. June 3rd,1998

location:Umbrella labs,just beneath Teri city

A man sit in a chair in a dark room with moniters everywhere.He was dressed in a black suit with black sunglasses.his airlock door to his office in umbrella corporation's Teri city facility opened as a young man walked in."Sir,there are numerous survivors in the high school stadium,and with loaded weapons,"The young man said."Thank you Jack. Send in Harold Ashford,Tyrant # 20134,to rid of these nuisances."The man in black said.  
Jack replied with a "Yes,master Wesker."The man in black,Albert Wesker,was sure that the T-virus he injected into himself was getting stronger,and that facing the Tyrant after he eliminated the survivors,would make the process suceed, and he would be super-human and he would rise against Umbrella with Jack and the arm of his would take it down immediatly.Ada was also helping out on their plot for power.Wesker grinned and sent Jack on his way.He released the t-virus unto Teri city and knew of a way to make his power limitless.

9:20 P.M. june 3rd,1998

location:Sewer sector B2,just underneath Teri high stadium

T-virus:2

Barry led the group through the sewers.twisting and turning.they kept pushing on even though they were dying.A distant scream was heard.They started running and heard a screeching.Not human,definatly.They ran faster and stopped.A girl stood there being attacked by a monster which looked like it used to be a frog.Barry pulled out his magnum and blasted the monsters brain and blood all over the wall."CARLY!" Sandy yelled. She had a gash on her leg.Sandy helped her stand up.Carly was crying from the pain of the wound.Stephen pulled out a bandage and put it on Carly's leg."It ok now,"  
Stephen said to her.Carly wiped her tears and Sandy brought her to Tom.They both held Carly up and they headed back down."HEY!STOP!"

9:23 P.M. June 3rd,1998

location:Teri high

t-virus:6

A girl looked outside of the maitenence shed.A man's body lay right in front of her with a hole in his torso.A monster was sitting outside the shed hitting a manhole.She waited maybe four minutes and the monster started moaning and groaning.He grew four huge claws out of his back and his torso started churning and a huge arm with a lobster claw at its end forced it's way out. He again started hitting the manhole and eventually gave up and leaped out of the stadium.She came out with a rake in her hands and slowly walked towards the manhole,gagging at the body.She slowly opened the manhole and inched towards the ladder.The body twitched and raised it's head.It got even closer to the manhole then she was.she was going to have to kill the soulless human.it grabbed her boot.she couldn't escape.she pulled the rake up and brought it down,smashing into it's neck and it immedietly died.She went down the manhole and pulled the lid back on. she held back tears knowing she had to find the others and couldn't stop here.She twisted and turned down the winding tunnels.She heard a gunshot just ahead and a deafening"CARLY!!!"not to far in front of her.she ran down the twisting tunnel and saw a group and yelled to the traveling people,"HEY!STOP!"the two back people,Eric and HUNK, turned and saw the girl.She immediatly ran up to the group."Laurie!"HUNK said."Johnny?" Laurie asked.HUNK and Laurie hugged and told the group their relation."Siblings."HUNK told the group.They then walked on.Barry stopped them about five minutes later. there was a door and they voted.All agreed to the door idea.Taylor looked around the room and ended up finding a map. HUNK and Kyle led the group through a series of hallways and rooms.Barry had the map and was telling them directions to an exit.They were in a dark dungeon-like room five minutes later. The door seemed very modern-labbish. after all ten were in the room the only door that was there locked and they were stuck.The air started turning sickish-green and Barry looked at the map. apparently there was a trap door in this small room.It didn't take five seconds and he found it,and all of them started coughing,as Barry opened the door he jumped down.Followed one by one.HUNK was the last one out as of his gas mask.He pulled the trap down and secured it.The vents in this sewer tunnel sucked out the poison gas and they headed down the tunnel,Barry leading with the map.They entered a big room with a labbish door and they walked in.Sewer control room. there was a huge vent in the room.  
Tom and Sandy lay Carly down on a lounge couch.Stephen searched the lockers.in one he found a taser and a loose pole. he remembered in the maintenece shed he took out a roll of electrical tape,and set the two together.Taylor,HUNK,and Kyle aided Carly.Laurie gaurded the door they came in.Barry walked over to the panel and hit his chest.He started activating the drains and deactivating locked doors.Five seconds later the doors locked and the vent came crashing down on top of stephen and he got knocked out. Barry pulled stephens body by the panel and took his stun rod.all the armed people aimed at the vent with the closest gun.Down came the giant monster from the stadium except different.It had a third arm and four spikes in his back.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5:evil is born

9:41 P.M. June 3rd,1998

location:sewer control room

T-virus:10

The monster in the middle of the room roared and saw Tom and Sandy by Barry and charged them.The beast grabbed Tom with his third arm and Sandy ran.It started crushing Tom as he let out screams of pain.Barry aimed his magnum right in the huge eye protruding out of the beast's neck.He fired two shots and the monster dropped Tom and brought the clawed hand over his eye.Barrys round clicked dry. He pulled out the shockstick he grabbed from Stephen and and put it to the non-covered part of the eye.The monster was kneeling now and bleeding from the eye.Barry reloaded the clip as the others fired their guns and put it to the beast's forehead.he held the shockstick in the wound and shoved the gun through an open space in the monster's mouth and fired all six rounds. He kicked the monsters limp body against the wall.Kyle took out his knife and shoved it into the beast's head.The knife fell out and so did the shockstick. The eye wouldn't heal a bit. The beast was weakened.The doors unlocked. Something fell out of the eye wound as the monster jumped through the vent and away from there.Kyle picked it up and read it aloud.They all turned to Barry.Barry ran out of the first door and locked it.  
"DAMN!"Kyle yelled,trying to open the door."That JERK!"Kyle yelled.giving up on the door.Barry led the monster to them every time.Barry was working against them!.Kyle took his shotgun from his back and gave Carly the rifle,and Laurie both pistols.They walked through the other door and saw the tunnels. They started a long walk.

10:14 P.M. June 3rd,1998

location: umbrella labs,just beneath the city. 

T-virus:4(Barry)

Barry walked into the dark room.Wesker stared at Barry as he kneeled before him.Barry pulled the magnum on Wesker and asked him,"Why did I have to do that?"Wesker replied,"Because,we can't have any survivors.And I have your family."Barry put the magnum back and then Wesker,quicker than lightning,punched him.Barry hit his back on the wall and Wesker was there right before he blacked out. Wesker then said,"Evil is born."

10:52 P.M. June 3rd,1998 

location:Lab entrance

T-virus:13

Kyle led them down a twisting hallway for almost the whole hour.Kyle saw a manhole.a different one.It was at the bottom of the sewer."come on."Kyle said,climbing down the ladder.he heard a moaning.zombies.many zombies.Kyle led the group through the lower tunnels with a shotgun aimed and fired at the zombies.It was one long tunnel and they followed it for about twenty minutes when finally they came to a huge door.it opened at the step close to it and it was a lab.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ; Umbrella 

12:13 A.M. June 4th, 1998

location : Teri labs 

T-Virus : 24

The group of exhausted civilians sat at the entrance to the lab. Taylor,Tom,Sandy,And Eric set down Carly and Stephen and started to caretake them. HUNK pulled Kyle and Laurie around the corner. " Carly is poisoned. You need to search for a serum or she will die. Laurie studied medicine and could find one or make one. That green monster we saw wasn't the one that hit her. She told me that a purple monster like that green one hit her. and she started to feel sick, threw up and passed out,"HUNK told them. He then pushed them to go and find the serum.HUNK turned back to the group. The four other conscious people were taking care of carly. HUNK walked back to the group. Stephen started to wake up. HUNK lifted Stephen to help him up and told him," Follow me." Stephen nodded. They went deeper into the labs,a different way then Kyle and his sister.

12:32 A.M.

T-VIRUS:26

poison: 34

Kyle opened the next door,aimed his TMP uzi around the room. Deserted. The room had a system of refridgerators with glass doors all around them. There was an Incubator at the far end of the room and another automatic door with a sytem of some sort in the center of the room. He signaled Laurie into the room. They walked into the room. Kyle looked into all of the small refridgerators. Disgusting liquids sat inside. Kyle saw a small vial labeled 'T-CURE' He took out the vial. "The reason all of this happened,"He said,and put the T-CURE sample into his pocket. He started looking some more as Laurie kept looking for a serum. He looked around the corner into the other room."Oh my God!" He said quickly as he saw a rotting body holding an empty vial. He aimed his TMP uzi at the body and walked up to the doctor slowly.He bent over and grabbed the vial which content was spilled on the floor. It was labeled 'T-VIRUS'. The doctor also had a handgun on him and a file. Kyle walked out of the room to Laurie and handed her the handgun. "The serum's not here,nor' the ingredients," Laurie said."Then leave,get the ingredients,and come back,put them in the incubator,and We'll go help her."Kyle said,and Laurie nodded. After she left,Kyle went to the other room and sat where the doctor's body was. He opened the file and then closed it and looked. The doctor was standing. The doctor shuffled towards him and before he could react,the monster was on top of him and Kyle held him off and reached for his handgun. He felt it and pulled it out. he put it to the head of the doctor and fired. click His gun was empty. He dropped the gun and kneed the doctor in the stomach and pushed him off. He stood back up and Kyle drew his knife and stabbed the man in the heart. He still stood. Kyle kicked the doctor's shins,and heard a crack. The man fell to his knees. He brought his foot up and kicked the head of the doctor. He fell to the ground in a ball of flesh. Kyle,just to make sure,pulled the knife from the heart and brought it into the body's head. " Here too." Kyle muttered as he collapsed against the wall. Suddenly he remembered.The file.He grabbed the file and opened it slowly.

12:42 A.M. June 4th,1998

T-virus : 31

Poison : 40

Sandy left Kyle alone in the room and headed east down the passage. She looked left and right on the door panels for the serum room. "Yes!" She found it. She walked into the room filled with dead body's. She gagged at the site of the blood and the rotting flesh. She pulled her schoolbag off her back and filled it with the ingredients. She looked into a cabinet to find a red notebook. She stuffed the book into her schoolbag. She went for the exit. The door locked on her and a red light flashed in the room. All of a sudden, a female voice stated,"Biohazard contamination." and repeated that over an amount of time. She turned around,and heard moaning.The body's started to stand."NOO!"Sandy yelled and turned towards the door.She started banging on it as the undead shuffled closer. She turned to face certain doom. They were getting closer. She turned to the metal shaft once again.She started to bang on the shaft again,screaming. One of the zombies grabbed her as she remembered,The Handgun. She pulled it out and fired into the crowd until the click ran empty. She barely killed any. More closed in on her. As the zombies grabbed her,the door opened. Kyle stood there with loaded pistols. He fired into the crowd after Sandy had escaped. One zombie stood. Kyle fired and killed the monster. " Let's Go!" Kyle said and they went to the room where the incubator was. Sandy put the ingredients into the incubator and they waited.

1:09 A.M.

T-virus: 42

Poison: 72

The group of survivors that sat by the entrance waited. To live,To die, they didn't know. Carly was getting sicker,and they didn't know what was wrong. She was throwing up almost every minute,and having spasms. It was a miracle she was still alive. After a few minutes of this, Kyle and Sandy turned the corner to face the group holding a syringe with a light blue liquid inside. Kyle ran up to Carly and injected the Liquid into her. " Come on,"Sandy said,and they walked into the labs to find HUNK and Stephen

12:47 A.M. June 4th 1998

T-virus : 0 

HUNK led Stephen around corner after corner,Killing zombie after zombie and found the break room."We can rest?" Stephen asked HUNK,and HUNK replied,"Sure." and stephen lay down on the bench. HUNK went to A chair and sat. He decided to rest as well. He closed his eyes for not very long."Hey!"came a familiar voice,waking both Stephen and HUNK. The group caught up to them."OK, let's continue." Taylor Smith stated,and they left.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Final Fight

T-Virus:53

1:32 A.M. June 4th,1998 

After the group caught up to Stephen and HUNK, they went a little farther. Tom wasn't too sure of this, as Carly was mortally wounded,and he wanted immediate medical attention for her.Sandy knew the look on Tom's face. He wasn't sure what to do. They had been a couple for a little over a year now, and the changes to the city , made changes to them. She knew what it was time for, yet now wasn't the right time. Sandy whispered in Tom's ear,"We'll get her immediate attention as soon as we get her outta here." Those words sounded good to Tom, so he agreed with the groups decision to go forward.Taylor was regretting ever going to Teri Colledge, even though it was one of the best colledges in the world, he'd go to the crappiest, as long as it was away from here.Stephen was tired. Tired of running,tired of killing. He was glad soon this would all be behind him, and he could finish colledge,get a good job, and then visit his parents and live the rest of his life in peace.Kyle was leading the group,and was very good at it,to. He knew at least Sandy trusted him,as he saved her life more than once. Nevertheless,he lead the group,attacking any zombies in his way.HUNK knew that more of the beast's that attacked Carly would come,poisonous or not. Now they also needed to conserve ammo,as most of them were running low.Eric just walked with everyone. His gun was at his side, prepared for devastation.If it wasn't for his brother,he would have left the group by now.

Finally,they reached the main generator.HUNK knew where to go from here.Now he would lead the group."Let's go,"HUNK said to the others. As he lead them to the exit the ceiling collapsed by the door."!"Kyle exclaimed, as the beast they faced multiple times,showed up once again,this time,they would need to kill it. The beast let out a guttural roar and drew out his claws. He roared once again,and charged the crowd. Everyone dodged it besides Sandy,Carly and Tom. The monster,not slowing down,punched Sandy against the wall, and Tom as well. The beast picked up Carly's body. The stub started to bleed as a purple tentacle pushed it's way out. The beast brought the Tentacle to Carly's face.When it was close enough,it went right through her forehead. Blood leaked everywhere until the beast threw the body into the wall. He let out another Guttural roar as the five conscious(Kyle,HUNK,Eric,Stephen,and Taylor)Started firing at the beast.Kyle stopped and looked behind him. This monster was way too powerful for their guns. There was a switch, and by the switch, a warning sign,"Backup Hydraulic Power Source: Activate by pushing the two Hydraulic switchs simultaneously

WARNING: activating while item is in front of lift will knock the item into the acid pool"

"Eric!"Kyle yelled, and he immediatly came,"On the other side of the room there is a switch, go to it and listen for my three!"Eric nodded and went to the switch while the monster was busy. The gunfire stopped. Eric knew they were empty"ONE!"The beast walked in front of the hydraulic generator."TWO!"He let out his final roar,ready to charge at Eric"THREE!" the both flipped the switch and the beast hurtled to his death in the acid pool. Eric sat down relieved as Sandy and Tom woke up. they saw the horrorful sight of Carly and Sandy cried into Tom's chest. But all in all,they were relieved that the stalker was dead.


	9. Chapter 8

NOTE: Adrenaline increases the T-Virus)

Chapter 8 : Beloved deaths

T-Virus: 71

2:05 A.M. June 4th, 1998

The group now with two less members left through the large vent by the Hydraulic machine. Kyle stood to see if Eric was alright. Eric stood looking behind the machine, but there was no way through, and no way around. Eric told Kyle,"Go on, I'll make it out, trust me!" Yelling over the noise, a few tears rolling down his cheeks that Kyle couldn't see. There was no way out for Eric, as the door was locked and he couldn't pass the hydraulic machine. Kyle didn't answer, and left.

Eric sat, waiting for his death, or his salvation, either which would take awhile. He looked at his only weapon, a 9mm beretta with one bullet left in his final clip. He put the barrel to his head, and thoughts rushed through his head. What about my family, when we split up, did they make it out?. He withdrew the barrel, and sank to a sitting position,back to the machine. If he could get it turned off, he could escape! He needed someone else over there though, so they could help him out! He took his gun out and walked to the door. he walked to the electronic lock and shot it with his pistol.A beep came and the door opened, revealing a dark figure taking steps towards him.

T-Virus: 73

2:22 A.M. June 4th, 1998

Kyle stayed strong for his brother, knowing he would find a way out. The vent's next opening was in the 7th corridor they entered, except on the other side of some rubble. It looked like an explosion happened as a mass of burning lab coats and bodys covered the floors, still moving. the charred bodys looked like the face was too burned, they couldn't irritate one or the whole group of zombies would attack them, killing them all. Kyle and the group walked slowly, around the zombies. Laurie had a hard time keeping her balance as the zombies were almost everywhere. Laurie slipped and fell onto a zombie, and the others hopped around and leaped at Laurie, like frogs at a fly and they started viciously ripping the flesh off of her bones. HUNK unloaded his TMP at the zombies, and after they were all dead, he just kept firing at them, shooting the flesh until only the bone showed. Laurie lay on the ground, most of her body ripped off. Hunk took her by his chest and listened to her chest.thump, thump her heart was beating."She's Alive!" HUNK yelled out.

T-virus: 77

2:22 A.M. June 4th, 1998

Eric saw the figure step closer. He walked human like, he didn't shuffle, but took steps toward Eric. He stepped back. The man stepped forward. "Who are you?" Eric asked.  
"Nieve little Eric, you remember me!" The man stepped into the light, and Eric found out who he was."Jack Krauser, buddy!" Eric yelled and walked towards him, arms wide, ready to hug his best friend. Something wasn't right, Eric remembered, stopping suddenly. Krauser died in action, he saw the bullet hit his head. That virus must be screwing me up! Eric thought and turned around. Krauser ran to him and hit him in the back with his boot. Eric fell to the ground, and spit blood. he took out his knife and slashed at Krauser, all amiss. Krauser kicked Eric into the machine, hurting him badly. Krauser's arm started to shake and shift violently until finally it turned into a repulsive sight. and looked like a medievil sheild. Krauser picked up the man he was fighting, and took him by the acid pool. He faced the machine and threw Eric in front of the machine. The large piston launched Eric acrost the room into the Acid pool. Eric grabbed onto the edge of the pool, and hung onto the side. Eric felt a burning hot hand brush against his leg, which felt like it was on fire. The hand was abnormally large and grabbed onto his leg, and pulled him into the pool. Eric died almost immediatly. Krauser smirked, and was off.


	10. Chapter 9

FINAL CHAPTER : Chapter 9: Albert Wesker

T-Virus: 92

Just outside of Wesker's Office, June 4th, 1998

Kyle shot Laurie in the head as HUNK held her.  
"She's in a much better place now"   
HUNK had tears in his eyes. He let the corpse down. HUNK nodded, as if to say 'Let's go', and Kyle knew what he meant. Kyle walked over to a sign on a metallic automatic door. 'Albert Wesker: Head Experiment Specialist'  
"Maybe there's a way out in here," Kyle said, in a curious voice," after all, he is important to this company"  
The others nodded and they walked into the fanciest room, and if not fancy, it was sure updated with the latest devices. A dark figure sat in the chair.  
"Hey, you alive?" came Stephan.  
"No, but I will not rest here!"  
The man, out of nowhere, ran so fast and slammed his fist into Stephan, slamming him back into the cement wall. HUNK was the only one that looked over at Stephan. Next to him he saw Barry's unconscious body. Stephen was still somewhat awake. HUNK got in front of the crowd and fired a whole TMP round into him.  
Damn! Taylor thought, this guy is super powered! I better help the others.  
He then signaled HUNK to stop his fire, and he pulled out a metal Baseball bat. Kyle noticed it had a signature by Pedro Faso, one of the best baseball players. Taylor took a swing, it hit the man's arm, and the bat bent. The man took the bat, and shook Taylor off. He grabbed the bat and started beating Taylor with it.  
"Go!" Taylor cried out as the bat hit him again with a powerful force. Kyle grabbed Stephen and the others were already heading to a door at the back of the office. The door opened and there was an old-style elevator. Kyle flipped the switch and they went down about a floor. The Elevator opened, and there was a train, set to run in five minutes.

Taylor reached for a small red switch, and Pulled it, immediately a voice called," FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION!" 

Kyle sat in the conductor seat and operated the train. The train was going faster, and finally it burst out of the tunnel as the building blew. The others had used the Anti-Virus they found on the train. Kyle had just used it, and they train started to tip. The train tipped, and crashed. As soon as the crash was finished, and the survivors evacuated, Sandy Gave Tom a huge hug.  
"Sandy, will you marry me?" Tom asked, pulling out a diamond ring.  
"Yes!" she said happily.

"HUNK, who do you work for?" Kyle asked, walking forward.  
"You're better off not knowing." HUNK said, as a helicopter dropped a ladder down to HUNK and he grabbed the rope ladder, and rode it as they pulled it up to the helicopter.

Stephan walked alone. Life felt horrible, surviving that horror felt horrible, No friends survived, and destruction of the city assuring him there were no other survivors. He stopped. Friends. He needed friends, and these others helped him survive, they were his friends. Life now felt great. 

Sample of Resident Evil : Another day

"Kyle…"Tom said weakly, and passed out onto the bed. Kyle ran over to him. His whole left side was soaked with blood. Kyle took out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.  
"I need an ambulance!" Kyle almost yelled into the phone.  
"Sir, calm down." Said a familiar woman's voice.  
Kyle calmed down,  
"Ma'am, A man has been shot and he passed out. He's in apartment 103. I need help."  
"Sir, what happened?"  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Kyle screamed at her.   
Sandy walked in the door with a Colt .45 magnum in her hand, and her hand had some blood on it. She had tears in her eyes as she saw Tom's bloody body  
"Kyle, it's not what you think." Sandy said, and Kyle dropped the phone.  
"Oh my God, Sandy, do you know what happened to him?"  
"No. A man out there just dropped the gun and ran away. I didn't get any glance at him."  
There was a small silence  
"Damn." Kyle said, punching the wall. Sirens were heard in the distance. They would never believe her.


End file.
